


Cover for "Reluctant Allies With Benefits by Veterization"

by PeggyStarkk (LupusUlulans)



Series: fanficovers [29]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6167111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LupusUlulans/pseuds/PeggyStarkk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter suggests he and Stiles start having no strings attached sex. It's that simple. No, really, it totally is. Stiles will make sure of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for "Reluctant Allies With Benefits by Veterization"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Reluctant Allies With Benefits](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1932642) by [veterization](https://archiveofourown.org/users/veterization/pseuds/veterization). 



> [Here](http://fanficovers.tumblr.com/post/127784998329/) on tumblr.


End file.
